


I Suppose I Should Thank You

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Sex Pollen, Smut, thanks to the Mad King, what i was going for is sex pollen, with a bit of Angst, with a bit of a scientific twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Mogar avoiding them. And then it spreads and twists till X-Ray is waking up from dreaming of familiar hands touching him. Hilda has the answer to their problem but is it the one they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this comes across how I want it to but I'm done trying to improve it so here it is. Next chapter will have a bit of angst and a whole lot of smut.

Mogar’s been acting funny, ever since their battle with the Mad King (how that man kept getting out of prison was beyond X-Ray. Shouldn't the city have better security against a fucking evil mastermind?). The bear man was avoiding _any_ kind of contact with the two superheroes, even going so far as to growl whenever one of them got too close to him. Every once in a while, X-Ray would catch his eyes, only to have Mogar turn away. Even now X-Ray could see that Mogar was tense. His walk was stilted, hands clenched down in front of him, and eyes wildly darting around.

"Ok, what's up dude?" X-Ray asked, hands crossed across his chest as he leaned against one of the tables. The three of them had returned to Hilda’s to retrieve their equipment that had been broken in the fight and discuss future measures they could take to prevent another Mad King escape (or well, Vav and Hilda were going to discuss plans, X-Ray was just here for his goddamn glasses).

"Don't feel good." The warrior grunted out, not even bothering to look at him. X-Ray frowned. A year after their first encounter and X-Ray had thought they had moved past their initial hatred, albeit with a lot of prodding and bridge building from the others. Now, the two of them even hung out once in a while, even if it was just the two of them eating burgers with X-Ray doing most of the talking.

The point was, they were past being hostile to each other so why was Mogar acting this way? There was definitely something wrong.

Vav frowned, stepping forward to grab Mogar's arm. He ignored how Mogar flinched, eyes narrowing dangerously at the Brit, focused more on placing his hand on Mogar's face. "You feel a little warm. Do you think you’re coming down with a cold?"

Now it was X-Ray’s turn to quickly look away but it was too late. The image was imprinted in his mind, Vav’s hand curling around Mogar’s bicep. A stirring started up in his lower stomach and tingles ran up his spine, a not entirely unpleasant feeling.  X-Ray felt his face starting to heat up and silently cursed. He was not doing this here.

Clearing his throat, X-Ray forced himself to turn back towards the two of them. “Probably got himself sick since his immune system isn’t as awesome as mine.”

Vav sent him a glare but otherwise ignored his friend, instead focusing on checking over Mogar. Luckily for X-Ray (because watching Vav's hands slide along Mogar's chest and the way Mogar watched the British superhero so intensely was...doing something to him.) Hilda walked in, ORF floating close behind.

"OK losers, could you _try_ to not damage my equipment next time. I can't spend all day fixing your fuckups. I have a business to run."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever nerd." X-Ray snatched his special glasses, quickly switching his regular ones out with them. Honestly, it wasn't just the lasers that made him so fond of the super glasses. Whatever Hilda did, they seemed to have corrected his vision better than better and putting on his old glasses bothered his eyes now.

"Thank you, Miss Hilda." Vav said, politely taking his own gloves from the scientist. Mogar grunted, looking over his repaired sword. He briefly tested it before putting it away and making for the door.

"What's his deal?" Hilda asked.

Both superheroes shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." X-Ray replied, eyes following the bear man out. But even he couldn’t deny he was concerned.

~

Mogar continued to act strange for the rest of the week. It was like he was becoming more animalistic, growling and grunting at them, fangs flashing. What little he talked soon became none. The two of him now only saw him when there were criminals to fight and even then the other was gone before they could say two words to him.  

It soon became clear to X-Ray though that Mogar wasn’t his only problem. Whatever Mogar had seemed to be spreading as Vav started avoiding him too. X-Ray didn’t notice it at first, Vav acted exactly how he always had. It was little things that caught his attention, how Vav started taking dinner to his room or how he wanted to go onto patrols more. They still talked but Vav didn’t seem as into it as he usually was and X-Ray never got more than three sentences in before Vav started to back out of the conversation. But what really clued X-Ray in that something was wrong with Vav was that the British superhero suddenly seemed averse to being touched.

Vav had never, _ever_ shied away from X-Ray’s touch in all the years they have known each other. Whether it was a hand on his shoulder or a hug, Vav soaked up the feeling of another’s warmth. Even in the brief time they broke up their partnership (a time X-Ray never thought about willingly) Vav had never flinched when X-Ray put his hands on the other, even if it was a shove.

Although, X-Ray had to admit that he was sort of grateful for Vav’s sudden dislike of being touched. X-Ray had no idea why, but his skin had been feeling…itchy lately. Like there was something crawling underneath his muscles and all the green-clad superhero wanted was to get it _out_.  It didn’t help that the city seemed to undergo some sort of heatwave. X-Ray couldn’t go a day without wanting to tear his suit off and jump into a cool pool.

To top it all off, he's been having some of his "special" dreams, which grew worse as the week went on. Dreams of four hands caressing down his body and pale and tan skin tangling together. Of a tight body beneath him and rough hands grabbing his hips, thick cock diving deep into him. Of a British voice whispering into his ear that they wanted more and a gravelly voice above him. X-Ray was getting sick and tired of waking up covered in sweat and worse. Breakfast was made awkward by the fact X-Ray could no longer look Vav in the eye for fear that the other had heard him moaning out in his sleep.

(Afraid that Vav could hear what _names_ he was moaning out.)

Between his wet dreams and Vav avoiding him and his growing concern for the stupid bear fuck, X-Ray was angry and tired by the time Friday rolled around. The two of them had gotten a call from Hilda that they were needed in her lab, stat, and Vav had wasted no time in dragging him away from his game.

 "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get that achievement? I was this close?" X-Ray bitched, stomping into the lab. Vav was close behind, rolling his eyes.

(Truthfully, X-Ray hadn’t really been that into the game, not like usual. He’d had just been hoping to have something to take his mind off how _hot_ it was.)

"Yeah, yeah, no one cares." Hilda dismissed. She was bent over a table, papers in one hand and coffee in the other. She seemed super focused on what she was reading, not acknowledging them beyond that. ORF at least gave them a friendly hello before flashing red, indicating that she was scanning them. It had freaked the two out, in the beginning when the little robot did that, but Hilda had assured them that it was for their own safety.

X-Ray narrowed his eyes, mouth opened to retort, when he noticed who else was in the lab.

Mogar was staring at them with wide eyes and nostrils flaring. He was sitting on an examining table, hands balled into fists on his lap. "What are they doing here?" He growled, eyes not leaving them. X-Ray couldn't deny it, he felt a bit like prey when caught in that stare.

"I called them." Hilda replied.  

"Why?" Mogar demanded.

Hilda gave the other an unimpressed stare. Even a hardened warrior like Mogar couldn’t help but start to squirm underneath her look.

“Uh, why _did_ you call us here?” Vav asked, trying his best to ease the rising tension. 

“Is this about whatever the fuck is going on with him?” X-Ray pointed at Mogar, who sneered at him.

“Nothing is wrong with Mogar. Mogar cannot be harmed.” Mogar boosted.

“Sure.” X-Ray drawled out. Mogar’s lip drew father up, revealing a bit of fang.

Hilda sighed. "Mogar," She began, setting her papers down and taking a long sip out of her cup, "Is perfectly fine. Better than fine than when we first met, actually."

They waited but Hilda didn't continue. X-Ray's teeth ground together. Hilda was acting too smug, eyes alight with amusement and smirk a little too wide.

Before X-Ray could start cursing, Vav quickly cut in. "If everything is fine, then why do you need us?"

Hilda's grin grew. "Do you remember that fight you had with the Mad King last week?"

All three of them nodded, each looking confused as to where this was going.

"Can you walk me through that fight?"

"Well, Vav and I figured out where the asshole was hiding, quite brilliantly I should add." X-Ray started, never one to pass up an opportunity to boost about how great he was. Everyone shook their heads, not bothering to mention that it was because of Hilda, Rusty, and Ash that they had been able to find Mad King's latest hideout. "Of course he," X-Ray jerked his thumb at Mogar, "begged to come along and, being the totally cool and awesome guy I am, had graciously allowed him. Then we went and totally kicked Mad King’s ass! You should have seen us. I was all like _pew pew pew_ with my lasers and Vav used his lame gloves to slow Mad King's attack and Mogar chopped some stuff and-"

"We defeated the evil one." Mogar cut in. "What does this matter to Mogar?"

"I'm getting there." Hilda replied. "Luckily, X-Ray's shitty explanation doesn't matter. What happened after you had stopped him? Did the Mad King do anything?"

"The Mad King had started to run away. We gave chase and had been getting closer when he had pulled out a vial of blue powder. When we got close enough, he blew it in our faces. As we were coughing and trying to get it out of our eyes, Mad King made his escape." Vav explained.

Hilda nodded, smile not leaving her face. "Just as I thought." Hilda reached back to grab the papers before walking over and shoving them into X-Ray's chest. Vav leaned over X-Ray's shoulder so he could read too and, honestly, it was really distracting (suddenly all he can think about is how close Vav is and how warm the other appeared to be). Not that it mattered. X-Ray couldn't read the gibberish written down.

Vav gave it a try but even he couldn't make out what Hilda had come up with. Finally, he looked up at her. "Ok, what are we looking at?"

"This," Hilda jabbed the paper. "Is a lesson on safety and why if you ever have an unknown chemical thrown or blown or even shit on you, you should come to me to have them tested. You three were contaminated with what looks like a homemade bonding agent.” Hilda pointed to a few fancy long words written down.

"And this means...?" X-Ray asked.

"Just as the name suggests, it caused a chemical bond to form between you three. Have you two been experiencing any rise in temperature? Suddenly being uncomfortable with being touched? A rise in libido?”

Vav squawked, face turning bright red. X-Ray himself could feel his cheeks heating up. Coughing, he looked away from Hilda’s knowing gaze. “I mean…maybe.” Vav scratched at the back of his neck, stuttering out his own conformation.

Hilda nodded before turning towards ORF and pressing on her screen. Files started popping up and Hilda began searching for the exact ones she wanted. “Mogar has also been affected, which is why he’s been acting like a freak lately. His stronger senses worked against him, in this case, as this chemical hit him faster than it did you two.” Finding whatever it was she was looking for, Hilda enhanced ORF’s screen. Humming for a few minutes, as the three of them started trying to process what she was saying, Hilda read over the reports.

Then she began laughing.

X-Ray ground his teeth together, hands balled at his side. “What the fuck, Hilda?”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Hilda trailed off, at least trying to contain her humor. She couldn’t help letting out a few more chuckles as she re-read over the file. “It’s just…you three are the only ones I know who could get into this sort of mess. But the solution is easy. You just need to fuck.”

Everyone stared at her blankly. "What?" X-Ray asked.

"Fucking: a term meant for describing when two creatures have sex." ORF provided unhelpfully.

"I know what fucking means." X-Ray shouted. "What do you mean we have to fuck?"

"Fine, you don't have to fuck. A hand-job will do." Hilda said.

"What!?!"

"Or a blowjob. Whatever suits your needs."

"This is most unhelpful. Mogar regrets coming here." Mogar growled.

Hilda waved her hand at him. "All joking aside, this is actually quite serious." Hilda looked back at ORF for a few seconds, double checking her work. "This chemical is changing your bodies and fast. The reason for your spike in temperature? Your body is treating this like a normal disease and trying to sweat out the problem. Which, might normally work, but it seems that the Mad King had planned this out because instead of getting rid of the chemical, it’s speeding up the process.”

“Ok, that sounds bad.” Vav said. “But what happens if it succeeds? What happens to us?”

“And how does sex stop this?” X-Ray added.

“Sex doesn’t stop it.”

“But you said- “

“You can’t stop this. It’s too far into the process. But sex will help. If you let it continue as it is now, the strain on your body could cause serious harm to your systems. But sex would ease the process. It’s hard to explain without going into complicate medical terms but basically your bodies need each other. You don’t have to go full on dick in ass, but even just touching could help settle the chemical and balance everything out.” Hilda gave them all a hard look. “You are becoming bonded together. I don’t know how far this can go. It may just be that you need to stay near each other or it could be that you can’t live without being in contact. Worst case scenario, you go mad with need.”

X-Ray gulped. “That…that’s a pretty bad scenario.”

Hilda’s eyes softened. “My research isn’t complete. You may never reach that level. All we can do now is cross our fingers and hope. Truthfully, I don’t think this will end badly. You three need to do something will all that sexual tension anyways.”

X-Ray stared at her, dumbfounded. Vav was too busy hiding his face and Mogar tilted his head, not sure what those words meant.

Picking up her paper and coffee, Hilda and ORF started heading for the door. “Anyway, I’ll do everything I can to figure this out. In the meantime, I suggest you three talk this out.”

Turning back one last time, she gave them a smirk. “And please play nice. Your surrounded by very expensive equipment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them have some things to discuss. And then they fuck.

The door closed and the three of them were left in stunned silence. Mogar refused to look at the other two while Vav scratched at his arm. X-Ray coughed, palming the back of his head. “I-“ He drew the other’s attention. “I actually don’t know what to say.”

“That’d be a first for you.” Vav said, giving a tight smile.

X-Ray gave the other his own thin lipped grin before sighing and shaking his head. “So. How do we deal with this?”

“Find a cure.” Mogar immediately replied.

“You heard Hilda. There isn’t one.”

Mogar narrowed his eyes. “Surely there are others-“

“Hilda’s like the smartest person we know. Plus, she’s worked with the Mad King. Knows how he is and what he can do. I trust that if she says he made some crazy powder that. Bonded. Us together and that it’s irreversible, then she means it.” X-Ray said. 

“So what? We have sex.” Vav squawked.

“The purple one said that if we do not mate then we may be injured.” Mogar pointed out, frowning down at the ground. 

X-Ray bite his lip, looking over the two of them. He’s had a thing for Vav since he was a teen and discovered his sexuality through porn and sloppy hand-jobs under bleachers with other awkward teenagers also discovering where their preference lied. But Vav was straight, painfully so. There had been no chance.

Besides, he had been fine with their friendship staying the way it was now. He could always go out and get his dick wet with someone else and come back home to his friend (even when he wondered, late at night, what it would be like to sink his cock into Vav). Vav went beyond a friend. They were partners, even if it wasn’t that kind, and X-Ray never had such a deep connection with someone else before.

Vav looked so uncomfortable, fidgeting and nervously looking around. He had shrunk in on himself, as if he was afraid of some kind of attack. Clearly he didn’t want this. But if Hilda was right and they didn’t do something, then what would happen to him?

Mogar seemed deep in thought, staring at his hands. This wasn’t something the bear man could fight his way out. What would happen to him? X-Ray already saw the man weak once. He didn’t think he could stomach seeing the other like that again.

It hit X-Ray then, like lighting to his heart. Mogar has proved to be a reliable person and X-Ray found he actually looked forward to hanging out with the warrior. He liked watching Vav try and explain human customs to the bear man (with him providing fake information, of course) and having the other show up on their patrols and if, on the rare days there were no criminals, he liked going out and trying new food, if only to watch how Mogar reacted. Could he lose that?

X-Ray stood in the middle, sinking into his head of what-ifs and buts.

Mogar jumped down from the table, breaking the both of them out of their thoughts. His face was stony, eyes borrowing into theirs. Determined. “Mogar has decided. He will do the mating, if the green and blue ones wish to.”

They both gaped at him. “Are you sure?” X-Ray asked.

Mogar nodded. “Mogar would be honored.”

X-Ray looked at Vav. Vav looked at X-Ray. “Vav?” X-Ray asked.

Vav slumped. “I can’t.” He whispered.

X-Ray’s heart skipped a beat, a stone of lost hope sinking to the bottom of his stomach. “I-“ X-Ray turned away. “I understand. I won’t force you, and I know that your straight, but-“

“I’m not straight.”

X-Ray whipped around towards his friend, starring at him. “What?”

Vav looked uncomfortable again. “I’m actually bi.”

Blinking, X-Ray tried to wrap his head around that. After so many years of thinking Vav wasn’t interest in men. But, this may have actually been worse. “So you just don’t want to be with me.” Of course Vav didn’t. Vav was smart and pure and strong and _incredible_. Why would he want to be with a broken and scared man like X-Ray.

“That’s not it.” Vav shook his head, stepping towards X-Ray.

X-Ray took a step back. “Look, Vav, you don’t have to lie to me. Let’s just get this done with and we can forget about this.”

“X-Ray, I’m trying to-“

Turning around so Vav couldn’t see his watery eyes, X-Ray shook his head. “Please, Vav.”

“X-Ray, I need you to listen-“

“Why won’t you stop!” X-Ray shouted.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. Before he could say another word, lips pressed against his. The kiss was rough, unpracticed, and broken too soon. But X-Ray had stars in his eyes.

Vav was breathing too fast, cheeks flushed. His fingers were digging into X-Ray’s shoulder. “Please. Just listen to me.”

X-Ray could only nod.

Vav sighed, looking down. “I…I ruined our friendship once. And I never want to do that again. That fear has made me hesitate on a lot of things but I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time. Years of watching you, of wanting to hold your hand and go on dates.”

“Then why-“

“Years of being told that who I like doesn’t matter, as long as I bring home kids. To keep my _preference_ to myself. Years of thinking your too good for me, too confident and strong and passionate. I know you go out at night and get laid and I can’t help lying awake and wishing it was me.”

X-Ray brought him in for another kiss, heart beating hard. “I’ve always wanted you too. And I thought we agreed to share the blame.” X-Ray kissed him again, softer this time. “We’re partners in crime and you’re a part of me, Vav. Nothing you can do that would change that.”

Tears were gathering at the corner of Vav’s eyes. X-Ray gave him a small smile.

Mogar coughed.

Both superheroes turned to look at him. Mogar looked away, embarrassed. “Mogar can see that you two wish to be alone. Mogar will leave.”

“Wait.” X-Ray said, reaching forward to grab Mogar’s arm. Mogar looked down at the other’s hand, the contact almost burning. X-Ray gave a tentative smile. “We still have some sexing to do.”

Mogar shook his head. “Mogar is fine. You two mate.”

Vav grabbed Mogar’s other arm. “Hilda said that we all needed to do this.”

Mogar looked uncertain, eyes darting between them. “Mogar wishes to not interfere. Mogar is done tearing you apart.”

X-Ray’s hand slowly slid down till he could intertwine his fingers with Mogar’s. Vav echoed his movements. “Then don’t. I’m fine with having sex with you.” X-Ray looked over at his friend. “How about you?”

Vav blushed but nodded. “I’ve…wondered for a while what it would be like to be held down by you.”

Mogar growled, eyes darkening. He gripped their hands. “Mogar will take you on your offer.”

~

X-Ray held Vav close, one hand around his waist, the other holding the back of his head close. The kiss was hot and messy. Vav gasped as Mogar pressed close to his back and X-Ray took his chance to swipe his tongue inside. The British superhero was tentative at first, but soon gained enough confidence to engage X-Ray.

Everything was burning, and everywhere they touched felt like fire. Need was the only thing on X-Ray’s mind.

Mogar rumbled, the sound vibrating through both of their bodies. The bear man’s hands traveled down Vav’s body to tangle with X-Ray’s fingers. When X-Ray broke his kiss with Vav, Mogar immediately took his mouth. For as rough as the rest of him was, X-Ray was surprised to find that the warrior’s lips were soft. Incredibly soft.

The kiss itself was not.

Mogar kissed like he did everything else, like it was a fight, a competition he had to win. He took total control of the kiss and X-Ray couldn’t deny that it slightly thrilled him. Mogar crushed Vav into him, trying to get closer. Vav let out a squeak but neither of them were letting him wiggle free.

Resigned to his fate, Vav decided to instead lick at X-Ray’s neck. X-Ray moaned, causing Mogar to growl again. Finally breaking away, X-Ray panted, eyes closing as Vav started to nibble along the skin. “So, how are we going to do this?”

“Mogar wishes to mate you.” Mogar said, nails pinching into the skin on Vav’s waist and leaning forward to bite at X-Ray’s lip.

“You’re going to kill me.” X-Ray moaned. He looked at Vav. “How about you?”

Vav shrugged, not quit able to look him in the eyes. “I. I want to. To, you know.”

X-Ray smirked at him. “Want to what?”

Vav’s entire face was red. “You know what I’m bloody talking about.”

“He wants us to mate him.” Mogar helpfully added, grinning as he ground against Vav. Vav closed his eyes, nodding.

X-Ray sighed, smiling fondly. “I know what he’s talking about. I wanted to hear him say it.”

Mogar tilted his head. “Why?”

“Because it’s hot as hell to hear someone beg to be fucked.”

“Guys!” Vav yelled, trying to hide his face in X-Ray’s neck.

~

X-Ray was dying. Everything was too hot, too good.

His hips wiggled back on the fingers inside of him, trying to take them deeper. They danced around that spot he desperately wanted them to touch and X-Ray growled. Mogar chuckled, pushing his fingers deeper.

Vav moaned too, hips thrusting up and both of them closed their eyes as their cocks brushed against each other. Vav was sprawled underneath him, also impaled on Mogar’s fingers, as X-Ray hovered above him. They had ended up on one of Hilda’s tables (thankfully clear of equipment), the two superheroes lost in each other’s lips. They had been content to just kiss, still reeling in the feeling of finally being able to act on their long time desires, but Mogar had not, deciding to take it upon himself to get them ready.

Later, X-Ray would teach the bear man patience. But right now, he was too busy fucking himself on Mogar’s fingers.

A third one was added and X-Ray loved the way he could feel himself being stretched. Vav mewled and X-Ray wanted to jerk off to the sound alone. Mogar pressed closer, leaning over the both of them. “We mate now?”

“Y-Yeah. Fuck, Mogar, yes. Please.” X-Ray pleaded.

Mogar paused a second before he removed his fingers, the other’s cock lining up. “You are right. It pleases Mogar to hear you beg for mating.”

X-Ray would have laughed if he hadn’t been groaning at Mogar’s cock filling him.

~

He had never felt anything so tight around his cock. X-Ray threw his head back, gripping Vav’s hips harder. Their skin slapped together and the amount of lube they used made the sound _obscene_. X-Ray couldn’t believe that it’s taken them this long to finally feel this pleasure. X-Ray thrusted harder, wanting to bury himself deeper in the other’s body. Cum slide down his own thighs.

The chemical the Mad King created must have more than a bonding component to it. Mogar had barely been done coming in him, X-Ray’s own seed spilling across Vav’s flat stomach, when X-Ray felt that want in him start again. And there had been Vav, eyes dark and looking sadly unfucked. X-Ray couldn’t leave him like that. So he had bent the Brit over the table and sank into that greedy hole. Mogar seemed fine sitting in front of Vav and helping him learn to get over his terrible gag reflex. X-Ray couldn’t look away as he watched Vav’s lips stretch around the warrior’s cock. He had never been so hard in his life. But then again, he thought the same when Mogar was fucking him.

X-Ray idly wondered how long this could last before that thought was drowned out in pleasure as he came.

~

X-Ray was hard and hot and watching Vav slowly sink down on Mogar’s cock. His own hand was wrapped around his dick. He planned on forcing Mogar to swallow him down, but for now he was content to watch Vav ride the other.

Vav looked good fucked, hair messy and constantly pleading, and X-Ray didn’t want to do anything else but keep him that way.

~

He was so sensitive and sore, but that didn’t stop X-Ray from pushing into Mogar, slowly. Vav was by Mogar’s hands, using his slow-mo powers to stop them from forcing X-Ray to go faster. X-Ray figured, if they were going to be stuck in this loop of constant pleasure, he might as well go ahead with his plan on teaching the bear man the pleasure of waiting. X-Ray liked a good hard fuck like everyone else, but sometimes it was nice to slow down and just _feel_.

X-Ray smirked down at Mogar’s snarling face. He planned to make that lesson for Mogar very excruciating.

~

Eventually, they wore themselves out. Not even the chemical could get them hard again. X-Ray, for once in his life, was glad for that.

The three of them laid on the ground, cuddled up together under a blanket Mogar had been able to find. Vav leaned against Mogar’s chest, hands tangled with X-Ray. He whined, every once in a while, about how sore and sticky he was. Personally, X-Ray kind of loved to watch their combined seed slide down those tan legs.

All of them were beyond tired but none of them tried to rest. They were too busy basking in the after-sex glow.

“That was fantastic.” X-Ray broke the silence.

Vav nodded. “Yeah.” He paused, licking his lips. “I’m glad to finally do that.”

X-Ray squeezed his hand. “Me too.” They grinned at each other before X-Ray poked at Mogar’s chest. “And you were amazing.”

Mogar looked away, but both saw his pleased grin. “Mogar thanks you.” He hesitated and the two of them shifted to face him. “Mogar…wishes to do that again one day. If it is alright with you two.”

The two of them gave each other looks before nodding. Then they leaned up to give Mogar a kiss on his cheeks.

“I would love to do that again with you.” Vav said, smiling at him.

“Besides,” X-Ray said, giving Mogar a cocky grin. “According to Hilda, we may be stuck together for a long time. And I plan to use every second of that.”

Mogar grinned back. “Mogar would never wish for anything else.” 

~

Come and talk to me on my tumblr-[Ganglylimbs](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
